Countries, Cats, and Crossovers, Oh My!
by theotakuat221b
Summary: Now, whenever something goes wrong and countries are no longer countries, we always blame England, Right? Wrong! This time, Norway's spell is screwed up-with no help from Iceland's puffin. Now, the countries are in the Warrior series, and not happy about it-besides Greece. Will countries and cats together be able to stop evil, or will death prevail? Takes place before The Last Hope
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary Lake is a popular vacation place for children and adults alike, Sadler Woods and Hare Hill both places filled with excitement and untamed wildnerness. Here, you can find a variety of wild animals, from beavers to badgers. But that's not the animals that we are interested, we are interested in, no, in fact, I think we are more interested in the _cats_ that live along the lake. The four clans- Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclan, were in a time of unrest. Sol, a mysterious loner, had lead Windclan cats against Thunderclan, and the whole forest was on edge, waiting, watching.

Luckily, the clans were mostly asleep, the sun not yet peeking its golden crown above the mountain range. All was peaceful, quiet, and still. The only cats that were awake from the clans were the night patrols and guards, and even those clan cats weren't fully awake. For once, the forest seemed to be tranquil.

That is, before a few shocked yowls split the air.

Not everyone heard, of course, but enough cats were shocked and awakened to make a difference. Kits burrowed under their mothers, and even seasoned warriors cringed at the noise. The most affected of all, however, wasn't the Riverclan leader, Mistystar, nor the Shadowclan medicine cat, Littlecloud. It was Dovewing, a young Thunderclan warrior who was more than just a pretty face. This young she-cat was part of a mysterious prophecy, and had endured more than any normal cat. With super hearing and sight, this she-cat could pinpoint the sound of the noise. Who-or what- were the causes of these yowls? Well, my dear friends, that is where our story begins…..

*Flashback two hours*

**Norway POV**

Norway was pissed. Usually, this northern European country could remain calm, cool, and collected. But not today, with arriving late, getting no sleep, and most of all, Iceland's damn puffin annoying the hell out of him.

"Hey! Buster! I'm talking here!" the puffin said, pushing his way to the front of the table to interrupt-surprise- America, who was blabbering on about some super-global-warming-kick-ass-hero or another. The western country looked up in surprise, looking to Britian and France on either side of him. "Hey, this little dude yours? Cause, ya know, you always try to interrupt me and stuff! And this guy sure is annoying, but doesn't he want his owner? And 'cause I'm the Hero, I've got to return this penguin to that person." America said to the other two countries, flashing his customary grin-wink-and-pose hero combination.

"No Way! And I don't try to annoy you! Rather, you try to annoy me you bloody wanker." England said, rolling his eyes.

"Ohohohon, why I do love to annoy you, this little penguin isn't mine." France agreed, nodding.

"Commie Russia? Germany? China?"

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkol, I am no communist!"

"No. I vould never own that."

"Stop blaming me for everything, aru!"

And so on it went, down the line of countries, each country becoming increasingly more irritated as both the penguin-sorry- both the _puffin_ and the American interrogated each person in the room. Yes, the puffin obviously knew who is owner was-he wasn't kumijuro after all- but he enjoyed startling the other countries **–**cough- Italy -cough- or simply annoying them. Finally, when the annoying duo reached Spain, who was about 50 countries from the Nordic 5, Norway snapped. He was tired (Drunk Denmark keeping him awake all night), pissed, and basically hating everyone at the moment. So, Norway did what any normal magic loving country would do. Cast a spell.

Now, if Norway had a choice then, he would have never cast the spell. Unfortunately, that didn't happen-and the events following were catastrophic.

Pulling out his wand from his back pocket, he gave it a quick clean. It was nothing fancy, but Norway adored the 14 inch Ash and dragon heartstring wand with all of his heart. They had been through a lot together, from the Viking ages to the present, and it was his most reliable tool. Viewing his mental file folder of spells, Norway reviewed each of them. Did he want to summon the wind? No. A firestorm? Better, but not what he wanted. Did he want tomatoes? What the hell-why was that in there?- he didn't need any tomatoes. Finally, he found a spell that would be useable. The countries, distracted, didn't notice Norway's raised wand, nor that he was repeated the same words over and over again.

_feles vincere bestia. _

_feles vincere bestia. _

_feles vincere bestia. _

Not until he was almost done with the spell did things start to go wrong. For starters, when you are a holding a wand in your hand and a purple aura starts to form around you, people start to notice. Second, the bloody puffin had managed to make it down to the Nordics (how he did so, Norway would never know). "Oi! Stop using your creepy magic!" the puffin squawked.

No answer.

Since yelling at the country didn't seem to work, the bird decided to take matters into his own hands-err, talons. With a might squawk, the Puffin dove, crashing into Norway's hand and jerking the wand from it's original stance. As a large crash and bright light filled the room, Norway had one last thought before his world faded to black…

_That dam puffin_

*Back to Warrior Territory*

***Romano POV***

When Romano first resurfaced from unconsciousness, the only thing on his mind was his pounding headache. _Bloody hell, what happened last night? If the Bad Touch Trio did something, I swear I will castrate them. _Romano thought, to lazy to open his eyes or even move. Racking his brain for any beer, bar, or certain perverted Frenchman/Prussian/Spainard that could have caused this, he was disappointed to find that there was no recollection. Finally deciding to give up on his pointless quest, the Italian decided that it would be better to open his eyes, find Spain (or whoever he was with) and demand to find out what the hell was going on.

Opening his eyes, his head still pounding, Romano was surprised to find-of all things-paws. Shaking his head, thinking he was in some hallucination, he opened his eyes to find the same speckled paws directly beneath him. "Damn, what is happening?" he asked himself, raising a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

That's when he discovered that the paws beneath him weren't just any paws, they were _his _paws. And Romano then again slipped into the gentle hold of unconsciousness as his whole life changed….

**Hello lovelies! This is Emeraldpaw speaking, and I decided to do a warrior cats/hetalia crossover. No, this didn't come from nowhere, ArtDirection123 has their own crossover which I adore. **

**Now, I'm usually bad about updating. Why? Cause I had school. But guess what? It's summer! AKA I have nothing to do besides swim team, watch anime, and write. So I will try to update every 2-3 days or so! **

**Review please, and Italy will make you PAAASSSSTTTAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello puppets! Since I have nothing to do, I'm going right along with chapter two! This story takes place right at the start of the Last Hope, after the end of the Forgotten Warrior. And I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Warriors. If I did, I would be sitting in my mansion and signing autographs for the fangirls.**

**Without further ado, on with our story!**

*Dovewing's POV*

You know, there is a time when having super senses is like having a thorn in your paw. Yes, it was extremely helpful at certain times, with the beavers and the attacks, but when Dovewing was trying to sleep- great Starclan! The kits in Riverclan were chattering like robins, and even though they were a couple miles away, she could still hear them loud and clear. At this point, Dovewing was seriously considering stuffing moss in her ears, but she doubted that would gain her any style points. But the kits had finally settled down, and Dovewing, relieved, settled down to get some much-needed sleep.

That request, even though it was so simple, was not granted. Just as Dovewing was about to slip into her dreams, a hoard of yowls pierced her ears. Imagine you are standing at a Gathering. Then multiply all of the sound around you by 50. That's about how loud it was to Dovewing, loud enough to leap up, fur bristling as she scaned the camp for intruders. Finding no one in the camp, she cast out her senses, attempting to pinpoint the sound. "Come on, where are you?" she muttered to herself, finding the source in none on the clan's territories. Then again, the noise seemed to be coming from the Riverclan territory.

_The Gathering Island! _Dovewing nearly leapt for joy when she realized were the noise was coming from. Closing her eyes, she zoomed in on the island. What she saw there shocked her. More than 20 cats were there, with most racing around with frightened looks on their faces. What startled her was not only the sheer size and how they looked( Dovewing could swear one cat had caterpillars on its face), but how they all managed to get there. She would of noticed them or heard them, right? They couldn't have just magically appeared there…

A horrid thought struck Dovewing. Was she losing some of her senses again? Maybe they were only strong at some points, or in some locations. Though she hated to admit that, it made a lot more sense than cats magically appearing in the middle of the island. _I'll go tell Jayfeather_. She decided, picking herself up and shaking stray bits of moss of her fur. Carefully maneuvering around the sleeping apprentices and Ivypool. She had made it three-fourths of the way to Jayfeather's den when common sense hit her. Who in their right mind would wake _Jayfeaher_, the grumpiest of all cats, in the middle of the night? Not even his brother would remain unscathed.

Turning quietly, Dovewing instead ran to Firestar's den, which was honestly the first place she should have gone too. _I am being such a mousebrain-must be late night_. She thought to herself as she climbed up HighRock and entered the cave. There , Firestar was curled up in his moss bed, twitching his whiskers as if he was stalking prey. Dovewing couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as she saw her great leader dreaming, but soon tore her gaze from his orange frame and prodded him with her forepaw. Firestar grumbled in his sleep, but did not open his eyes. Sighing with exasperation, Dovewing prodded her leader again, only much harder. That did the trick. Firestar shot out of his nest, glancing from side to side. Once he realized they were not under attack, he calmed himself and turned to Dovewing, composed.

"What do you want Dovewing? I assume it must be important, it's hardly dawn," Firestar asked the grey she-cat, looking and her with a bit of fear in his eyes. _Was it the Dark Forest? _The question was not spoken aloud, but even a mouse could figure out the question was dying to asked.

"Nothing with the Dark Forest," Dovewing reassured him as her leader relaxed. "But-" she pressed on with a worried look. "There are a lot of cats at the Gathering Island. There is no trace of their scent from the marshes, our territory, or Riverclan, and with over 20 cats, I don't think that's possible."

Firestar, instead of reacting how most warriors would-which, by warrior logic, would be to attack the cats-simply nodded. "Get Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw,Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight to meet me here. From there, we will make plans."

Dovewing complied, racing off to get the cats as Firestar watched her leave, a worried expression on his face.

"Please Starclan, let these new cats aid us instead of harming us," Firestar prayed under his breath as the cats entered the den and planning began.

***England POV***

England, to be frank, was as angry as Spain when France stalked Romano. Why the hell was he a cat? And why was everyone blaming him for it?

England had woken up, like most of the others, when Prussia, America, and Denmark all woke up together and started yowling in fright, claiming that they were 'too awesome to be cats.' These yowls-that was the only word to describe them- had woken up the rest of them. Who was 'them' exactly? Well, as far as England could tell, there were a good number of countries all there, but not all had been transported. England spotted many cats, including America, Russia, China, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Prussia, Romano, Austria, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Belarus, Lichestein, Greece, Ukraine, Hungary, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, and finally, Latvia. How did he know who was who? Well, the fact that they looked much like the cats each country owned helped, but also that they were wearing a ribbon depicting the flag for each individual country.

Deciding that it would be best to find someone who was level-headed enough to explain what had happened to him. Finally, England Germany (at least, who he hoped was Germany,) who was currently comforting another cat that could only be Italy, judging by his expression alone.

"Germany, would you please inform me what is going on? Why the bloody hell are we all cats?" England meowed, facing the other cat. Germany, glancing up from his worried best-friend, opened his mouth to reply.

He never got the chance to speak.

England was suddenly rammed in the side, _hard. _Sprawling to the ground in a pathetic heap, he groaned, looking up to his attacker. At first, all he could see was white fur, but as his head stopped pounding, he saw that America was standing over him, a snarl on his face.

"Hey-hey America," England meowed nervously. He wasn't often intimidated by the younger nation, but when a cat of that size was standing above him- good god, England thought he was going to die of fright. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

America, at first, simply growled at him, causing England to shrink a little in his spot. "What I want to know is why the hell you turned us all into cats?" America growled, pinning the other nation so he couldn't escape.

England, of course, was completely confused, and the expression on his face clearly showed show. "Huh? What do you mean! I did nothing you bloody git!" England said in disbelief as America rolled his eyes,

"You know, you used your creepy-black-magic-powers to turn us all into cats! You're the only one who could have done it!" America exclaimed, attempting to motion with his hands. When he remembered that he didn't have any, he went back to his new favorite sport: glaring at England.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not you bloody wanker!"

"Yes you did, you're the only one who could have caused this!"

By then, the argument had grown to an all out shouting match, and all of the countries stopped what they were doing to gawk at the two countries. With everyone so caught up in the drama (sides were quickly being taken), no one noticed that the Thunderclan patrol had surrounded the cats.

Just as England was about to lash out at America, a screech suddenly sounded from the bushes. Soon following that a large, fluffy white cat appeared, his eyes blazing.

"Who are you and what in the name of Starclan are you doing on Clan territory?"

**Let's leave it at that because honestly, I'm exhausted. Thanks for all of the follows that you guys gave me! I feel loved! So instead of giving you the description of each cat, I'll just give you the link to find everything you need to know!**

** . ?title=Nekotalia**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for following/reviewing! You are amazing. Enough said. Even if you're just reading this and aren't following, you still rock!**_

_**Also, in advance, I want to apologize for my crappy Warrior-theme writing. I haven't written using cats in such a long time, and I am not used to saying 'meowed' and not cursing. Like Cade123 pointed out, the warrior cats have no clue what miles or kilometers are. And, I made it act like Dovewing totally knew what that was. Like I said, out of practice. **_

_**Also, I'm not going to attempt to do Country Accents. I fail and I would probably screw them up. Sorry . Just imagine them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Warriors. Do you honestly think I'd be here if that was the case?**_

Cloudtail POV

_ How dare they invade clan territory! _Cloudtail thought as he tore through the forest, leaping over tree trunks as if they were simple twigs. True, he was supposed to be on the 'Peace Patrol' as Firestar put it, but what large of group of cats would come if they weren't intending to attack?

His memories were instantly flung into the past, back in the old forest. There, Scourge had tried to take over the forest with the group of rouges-called Bloodclan back then- from the twoleg place, and had formed an alliance with the dreaded Tigerstar. In the end, the clans had one by joining together to defeat Bloodclan and kill not just one, but two threats that had hung over the forest. The thought of joining together as one clan again made him stop in his tracks, nearly tripping the warriors behind him. Not that he liked fighting with a Shadowclan warrior of course, but they needed more warriors if there were as many as needed, and Cloudtail wasn't one to go back to Thunderclan and admit they needed help. Berrynose would never live that down.

"Hey, Firestar, should we tell the other clans? In case there are more invaders-I mean, so that they can find out about these new cats." Cloudtail asked his leader, who had stopped to see what the hold up was.

Firestar, honestly, was surprised. Of all cats to suggest warning the other clans, who would think that _Cloudtail_ would be the one to suggest that? But, instead of questioning Cloudtail's logic, he simply nodded and turned to Brambleclaw. "Have one cat go to each clan and tell them to come to the Gathering Island. Quickly." Firestar said. Brambleclaw complied, finding warriors willing to go, but Cloudtail wasn't interested in that anymore. He had started running through the forest again, intent on reaching the intruders before anyone else did. Not bothering to wait for Firestar-or follow the plan- Cloudtail skidded over the fallen tree that served as a bridge. Cloudtail did not slow from his breathtaking pace until he reached the line of bushes on the outskirts of the clearing. It wasn't as if he was afraid of these cats, but only a moron would charge into the scene that was displayed in front of him.

Cats where everywhere, milling about, snoring under the trees, or simply standing there as they talked. Cloudtail could see cats of all sizes, some no bigger than an apprentice, to others twice the size of him. The sheer number of cats shocked him, the number of cats there were about the same as Thunderclan Warriors-possibly even more. So caught up in watching these strange new cats that the rest of the patrol crept up without notice next to Cloudtail. Their reaction was more or less similar to his, with dropped jaws and wide stares. A low growl could be heard from Cloudtail's throat. His initial fear of the sheer number of cats was gone, replaced by pure stubborn warrior pride- AKA courage. Not thinking things through, Cloudtail jumped out of the bushes, ignoring the shocked gasps from his clanmates as he approached the group, who seemed to be surrounding two cats that were clearly fighting about something.

"What are you doing on Clan territory!?" Cloudtail hissed in anger as the group of cats turned to look at him in- fear? He wasn't expecting that. Malice and bloodlust-filled eyes would be more appropriate to the situation.

"I said, what are doing in Clan Territory?" Cloudtail repeated, still suspicious. They could just be tricking him, waiting for him to relax before attacking. Still, some of the cats still stared at him in shock. Glancing back, he noticed that the rest of the patrol had come up behind him and formed a semicircle around the group of cats. A strained silence was heard, before a dark blue tom stepped forward, his bright blue eyes glimmering.

"Hello, my name is Germany. You say we are on Clan Territory? Vat is these 'Clans?' " He asked, in such a calm, respectful tone that Cloudtail could only assume that he was a leader. But before Cloudtail could open his mouth, more pawsteps could be heard, and the clearing was suddenly filled with many more cats. Each cat looked different, some skinny, some large and menacing. But that didn't matter. Now, the clan cats outnumbered the intruders in both skill and numbers.

"_This_ is the clans!" Thornclaw announced, looking smugly at the new cat, Germany was it?

Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan had arrived, each Leader bringing a handful of warriors. Shadowclan's leader, Blackstar, stepped forward, looking at Firestar with narrowed eyes. "Your clanmates had told us there was an invasion, but this doesn't look much like one. They look pretty weak." Blackstar said, glancing over at Italy, who was currently cowering behind Germany.

Not the best move for the Shadowclan leader.

The countries erupted in protest, talking about how they 'Defeated the Italian Army in 5 seconds' and 'WWII would have been lost without the HERO!' Of course, this made no sense to any of the clan cats, who were all looking at each other in confusion. Finally, the countries got tired of complaining and stared up at the Leaders, who had moved together to he front.

"Since I don't want to bother with any more of these complaints, we just want to know what you are doing here. Looking to invade us? Are you another Clan? Or do you want to join the clans?" Firestar asked, facing the countries. A few shocked gasps where heard at the mere _suggestion_ that these strange cats would join the clans. The idea was astonishing to the clan cats. Sure, they had let in a loner or two every once in a while, but this many cats? No way. The countries glanced at each other, unsure how to answer.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes to talk amongst ourselves? You see, we come from very far away, and have no idea where we are or how to get home, aru. " China finally spoke up, glancing from side to side at the other countries as if to assure that they agreed with his plan. Cloudtail narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What would they be talking about? The best way to attack? The story 'How we get home' sounded like some lame excuse. Sitting down, Cloudtail watched through narrow eyes. Something was not right, and he was going to find out what.

***Germany 's POV***

The day wasn't going well for Germany. Turning into a cat really just puts a wrinkle in his uniform, and it was something he couldn't stand. First off, he didn't even like cats. He thought they were lazy animals, and had to be pushed and prodded to do anything. In reality, they were a lot like Italy, Germany realized as he glanced over at his best friend, who was now talking to his older brother in rapid Italian. True, they had all gathered in a circle at the edge of the clearing, but nothing was moving forward, no solution was being worked out. Sighing, Germany rubbed his head wearily before moving to the center of the circle.

"We've called this conference to solve the current problems. Not to fight about the problem's of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches. No chit-chat about side-deals. And absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand.-Err, paw. Or tail, whatever works. But do so in a way that does NOT mock any salutes of my country's past."

The speech was an old one, Germany had used it at many world meetings. With a few adjustments for the situation, it worked anywhere, and was highly effective. All the countries quieted down after that, and turned to look at Germany. To his surprise, it wasn't Italy who raised his hand-paw- first, nor was it England. It was Norway, the quiet Nordic country who raised his paw into the air.

"Germany nominates the country of Norway to speak. Please start." Germany mewed, nodding to the other country.

Norway stepped forward slightly, looking around to all of the cats. "We can all blame Iceland's puffin and that moron for this mess." He mewed, gesturing over to America with his tail. A few small gasps were heard, but Norway ignored them and continued. "I was casting a spell to get that idiot puffin to leave, but he interrupted the spell and knocked my wand out of my hand. So, I believe that's the reason we are all cats. I could usually send us back but…" Norway gestured to his body. "...I don't have a wand. Actually, none of us magic countries do anymore. "

While England wailed in shock over the loss of his wand, the rest of the cats were dead silent. No way for the magic countries to transport them home? Stuck as cats? This was worse than the time that a pest was destroying all the crops in Italy and there was a tomato famine. The Italian brothers were a wreck, and even sweet, little Feliciano was a different country. Let's not even get started on Romano and move back to the story, shall we? Anyways, the countries were not pleased with the fact. Fur was raised, curses were spat, and while everyone argued, no more progress was made.

Germany had already spoken to many countries, all who wanted to know how they could get home, as if it was Germany's fault that they were stuck like this. _I really need an advil. _Germany thought to himself as yet another country stalked away in anger. As time went on, he realized there were many advantages to staying with the clans. They would be fed, protected, and trained. They could possibly even get help from the clans to find a way back home.

_Time to be leader again._ He realized with a sigh. He had done it many times, and while he was very efficient at making progress and commanding troops (Anyone remember the Nazi's?), that didn't particularly meant he enjoyed it. Raising his tail for attention-he found the extra body part quiet useful- he waited for the other countries to turn to him.

"Alright, nothing is getting done. Again. So, instead of arguing about this and scaring the 'clans' around here, lets do this peacefully. Everyone that wants to join the clans_ temporarily_ stand over to the left of here." Germany mewed as he drew a line in the dirt with his claw before gesturing to his left. "Everyone else, stay on this side of the line."

Instantly, there was a flurry of movement as countries raced to either side. Some countries like China and Spain went over to the left side immediately, while others stood on both side considering each option carefully. Finally, all the cats were on either side of the line. While there were a good number of cats on either side of the line, the winner was clear. With a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to count, Germany turned back to the clan cats, who had settled down and were currently chatting with each other, as if it was normal for a large group of cats to randomly appear in their territory.

Padding up cautiously to the bright orange one- Firestar, was it- Germany shifted his paws until his presence was noticed. The wise old cat stood up, shaking off his pelt and facing the Russian blue. "Have you made your decision?" he questioned, his bright green eyes glimmering. Germany nodded, then took a deep breath as if to prepare himself.

"We will join your clans-for now."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. Even though some chapters may seem to be pretty short with moving forward, it is because I do **_way _**too much inner monologues.**_

_**I have problems with inner monologues.**_

_**Don't mess with me.**_

_**What I am planning is to rotate from one clan to another each chapter and are going to check in on our little friends in each clan. Yes, they are going to be in different clans. We can't have 500 more cats in Thunderclan, it doesn't work like that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hetalia**_

***Firestar's POV***

While the new cats were debating on his question, warriors and leaders in turn faced Firestar with anger.

"Who gave you the right to put up such a huge offer- especially without consulting us?" Windclan's leader, Onestar spat, glaring up at Firestar. The cats that were surrounding him nodded in agreement, muttering insults and curses at the Thunderclan leader. Instead of answering the question (which would have led to more fighting), the ginger tom pressed forward.

"Leaders, over here please so we can discuss this." Firestar mewed, gesturing to near the Great Oak, which was far enough so both groups of cats couldn't hear what they were talking about.. Though the leaders sighed in annoyance, they complied with his request, settling in an awkward half-circle as they waited for him to speak.

"Well, care to explain why we may have to have 10 or so more mouths to feed?" Blackstar questioned, his tail tip twitching. While Firestar was the original one to ask the cats, he couldn't help but worry with Blackstar's words. There would be many more cats in each clan, all who needed to be cared for, fed, and trained. But if the Dark Forest really was rising…then they needed as many allies as they could get.

"First off, would you really want all these cats to just stroll around your territory and hunt? Even if you chased them off, they have a big enough number to fight back or return to eat. Second, we need this island for the Gathering in three days. What should we do, drive them out ever full moon?" Firestar mewed, turning his gaze to each individual leader.

"But even if we take them in, how will we make sure each cat is fit for each clan? I don't want a bunch of cats terrified of water in Riverclan." Mistystar spoke up, glancing over to the group of cats, who were apparently arguing about something. "I doubt all of them could fit it."

"Well, no cat will fit in perfectly. After all, they are strangers. But I agree, if they do join, they should go to the clan that best suits them and their interests." Blackstar mewed, nodding in agreement. With a sigh of relief, he saw that why the leaders weren't to pleased with the idea, they were working towards a common goal.

However, Onestar still wasn't convinced. "How will we be sure they will be completely loyal to the clan they join. What if they miss their old friends, and have loyalties to them instead of their clan?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

That put a damper on the situation, to say the least. The leaders debated back and forth, weighing the pros and cons of inviting new cats into their clan. Finally, Firestar was tired and weary of the debating, and pulled out his last card.

"You know that we need more allies. Can't you tell that something is off? There's a certain feeling…like there is going to be a big battle, and soon." Firestar mewed, choosing his words carefully. No need for the other leaders to know the threat to early, especially if they gave away some information unknowingly to the Dark Forest.

That seemed to do the trick. While the leaders were still slightly on edge, they agreed, and soon the debate turned to small talk while they waited for the intruders to finish.

Luckily, it wasn't long before Germany- Firestar assumed at this point he was some sort of leader- padded up to the leader. Standing and stretching, Firestar waited for the cat's answer.

"Ve vill join your clans- for now."

Those words sent some of the clearing into chaos. While the leaders and intruders where calm, the warriors were not. Some glared and spat at the newcomers, while others shouted curses and unsheathed their claws. The leaders walked along their warriors, attempting to sooth them with promises and words of encouragement.

It took a while, but the warriors finally settled down, much to the relief of Firestar. No need for a full scale battle right away. Beckoning the other leaders with his tail, Firestar scaled the Great Oak, looking down at the warriors and cats in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Firestar and leader of Thunderclan. It is a pleasure that you will be joining our clans; but first, you should know a little about us. Each clan has a territory, different fighting techniques, and other things that generally define each clan." Firestar mewed, looking at all the cats below him intently. If they missed this, the clans would be torn and tattered. "Be sure you fit in the best you can with which clan you choose."

The clearing went quiet at the point as each cat appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, a voice popped out from the sea of cats below. It was a pretty brown she-cat, with thick brown fur, green eyes, and, oddly, a flower tucked behind her ear. "How will we know what each clan is like?" she questioned.

"Excellent question…errr, what's your name?" Firestar asked, embarrassed

"My name is Hungary." She mewed, which caused some confusion among the clan cats. Why would someone's name be hungry? If she was hungry, she was supposed to hunt. Instead of questioning this odd name, Firestar simply decided that he would press forward and ignore strange customs.

"Well, Hungry, I'll have each of these leaders explain what each clan is like and what defines each clan, and afterwards you may talk with warriors from each clan." Firestar mewed, sweeping his tail over the group of cats next to the intruders while Hungry- what a weird name- nodded in agreement.

"Since I am up here, I might as well explain what Thunderclan is like. "Welcome to ThunderClan - the Clan of courage and loyalty. I was not a forest-born cat, but as a warrior, they grew to respect me. I have risen to become their leader and I would lay down all nine of my lives for my Clan just as my Clanmates would lay down their lives for me and for each other. There is noother Clan in the forest so true or so brave. I respect and admire the other Clans, but my heart is here, with ThunderClan. The Clan of heroes, the Clan of compassion, the Clan of destiny."" Firestar started, glancing with pride over at his clanmates who were looking up at him. "Our usual prey is Mice, voles, squirrels, the occasional rabbit, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Thunderclan prides itself in excellent stalking techniques. We keep upwind of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard. Our camp is in a stone hollow in the heart of our territory. Most of our territory is covered by forest with trees that lose their leaves in leaf-fall, hence the name. We share borders with Windclan and Shadowclan." Firestar mewed, trying not to give away too much while at the same time explaining as much as he could, which, honestly, was hard.

While the cats below conversed with each other about what Thunderclan was like, Blackstar stepped forward. "My name is Blackstar, and I am the leader of Shadowclan. "This is ShadowClan; we are the cats of the night. We have pride, strength, and are fiercely loyal. We take what the weak do not deserve; we overpower our enemies and control all that we see necessary. We may be seen as evil, but we are true to each other and don't take kindly to outsiders. We are ShadowClan." While his words were as inspiring as Firestar's own, the ginger tom noticed that the stereotypical picture of Shadowclan was still held by the other clans, and wasn't received as well. Still, Blackstar pressed on.

"Sometimes, we are called Battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for territory. It is said that the cold wind that blows across the ShadowClan territory chills their hearts and makes them suspicious and untrusting. This is a stereotypical, wrong picture. We may seem scary and frightening, but we aren't murders. Our meals consist of Frogs, lizards, and snakes that live in ShadowClan's boggy, peaty territory. ShadowClan cats hunt by night better than other Clan cats and are skilled at skulking unseen through the undergrowth. Our camp is very well hidden and protected, and a thick cover of pine trees surrounds us. There are some marshes on our land, so if you are afraid of mud, I would advise to keep away from some spots on our territory." Blackstar mewed, his gaze hardening to stone cold as he stared at the other cats. Some simply stared back up at him with a gaze just as intense as his, while other squeaked in fright or looked down, startled by his glare.

Next came Onestar, who was filled with pride as he looked over his clan. ""We are the cats of the wind. We are fast and close to StarClan. WindClan cats always stay with their ancestors wherever they may be. We live in the open moor, where we hunt rabbits and watch the stars. Borders are something that we want to keep safe, so any attacks will be dealt with seriously. WindClan cats are closer to StarClan then others, giving us the strength we have to keep our clan alive. We are not always hostile though." Onestar said, while the other cats looked up at him in confusion.

"What is Starclan?" an unseen voice mewed from the crowd, causing Onestar to roll his eyes in bemusement. "Starclan is our warrior ancestors, who watch over us. That is where all good and honorable cats go when they die and live the rest of their days in eternal happiness." Onestar mewed, glancing up at the sky. "Each star in the sky is a warrior ancestor."

While the other cats nodded in satisfaction, Onestar pressed on. " Windclan is Fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running, and easily offended cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. However, that does not make us cowards. We Mainly eat rabbits; along with whatever we can find when we are hungry. We are Fast, lean, and swift. Their short, smooth pelts of browns and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses. Our camp is on the open moor, but just as hard to break into as any other camp. " Onestar finished with a flourish, stepping back as Mistystar stepped forward, her eyes glimmering.

"My name is Mistystar, and I am the leader of Riverclan. We are the cats of the river. We are strong and we are clever. We are fierce fighters. RiverClan cats are always there for each other. In my opinion, RiverClan is the best Clan. Who wouldn't want to live by the river, catch mouth-watering fish, and sleep in dens lined with gorgeous rocks and beautiful shells?" Mistystar asked as her clanmates nodded in agreement.

"We love the water and are not afraid to get our paws wet. We are Contented, sleek, and well fed. One trait is long fur and glossy coats. We love beautiful things and often collect rocks, shells, and feathers for their dens. We do not fear water. Our main source of food is fish, but we will also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. Riverclan cats strong swimmers, they move silently and scentless through the water. We scoop fish out of the water from the bank—a skill most cats in the other Clans cannot master. Our camp is surrounded by water on all sides, and we share a border with Shadowclan and Windclan." The she-cat finished, looking over at the lake, which she could easily see from her perch.

Firestar, who had been lost in thought until Mistystar finished, stepped forward. "Now that you know, talk with the warriors from each clan. Find out what they are like. Once you are finished, you may go to each designated corner to where that clan is meeting. Welcome to the Clans!" He mewed in triumph as the cats below called out their clans with chest puffed out in pride.

***Italy POV***

Poor little Italy was conflicted. Which clan should he go to? He could go to any of them, but the hardest part was leaving Germany.

Right at the beginning, Germany had told both Italy and Japan that he was going to Shadowclan. Apparently he had met some cat named Tigerheart, and after a small conversation, decided that he was going to join the clan. While Italy was happy that his best friend could fit in so quickly, he doubted that he would fit into Shadowclan as well.

"But Germannny, why must you go with them? Aren't they big and scary?" Italy mewed, pressing his face into Germany's own with a big pout. "I think I like the sound of Windclan better. They say they are quick to retreat! They sound like they have a large stash of white flags somewhere, which is just like me!" Italy said, waving his tail in the direction of the Windclan corner, where Poland was chatting with some of the Windclan cats.

Germany sighed, rubbing his face with a paw before turning to Japan. "What about you Japan? Since I am going to Shadowclan, and we both know Italy is heading to Windclan, where are you headed?" he asked the smaller country, who was currently examining his paws as if he still could not get over them. "Oh, huh, me?" he asked, looking up at Germany. "I think I will go to Riverclan. They have a lot of tuna there, and I think I will enjoy eating only fish."

This made Italy's heart break a little more. Not being able to see his two best friends? The axis powers split up? Unthinkable. With a wail, he grabbed the two countries, squashing all three of them into a group hug. "I'll miss you! Ve~ I promise if we get into battle, I won't hurt you! Only the big scary meanie weanie clan cats!"

Around the clearing, the same break up situations were occurring. Romano, furious that Spain was going to Thunderclan instead of to Windclan, was currently yelling at the European country in rapid Italian. Meanwhile, Russia had gathered the rest of the former Soviet Union, all who were leaving Russia-besides Belarus obviously. The Baltic Trio was heartbroken as they said goodbye to Estonia, who was heading to Riverclan without the other two. Sweden, for once, had tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to his 'wife,' Finland. Close friendships were being torn apart left and right, while the clan cats just stared, shifting their paws impatiently.

Finally, all the goodbyes were said. Italy had to be torn away from Germany, who was blushing furiously with embarrassment as the Shadowclan cats chuckled behind him. Italy instantly crashed into his older brother, trying to become as close to him as physically possible. "Cazzo, get off me!" Romano mewed, attempting to launch the younger nation off of his back, but to no avail.

Onestar stood at the head of the line, some amusement glimmering in his eyes as he watched the brothers before frowning and raising his tail. "Windclan, let's go!" he announced, leaping through the underbrush towards the Tree Bridge. Italy (who had finally separated himself from Romano) glanced back one last time to look at Germany, who was currently talking with the Shadowclan deputy, Rowanclaw. Italy sighed as he waved his tail slightly. _Goodbye Germany_ the Italian cat thought to himself, before turning and following his new clanmates with a heavy heart.

As he ran, one last thought ran through his head. _How many Friendships will be broken by clan rivalries?_

**Guys, I know you are probably pissed at more for writing Japan in normally text. But seriously, this is what it was like!**

"**I think I wirr go to Rivercran. Dey have a rot of tuna dere, and I think I wirr enjoy eating onry fish."**

**He sounds like Scooby-Doo! That's at least what it felt like to me. **

**Now, for the places each country went. I know most of you are going to dislike where I put at least one country, but this is how I view things. Each clan is like a Hogwarts house, with Thunderclan=Gryffindoor; Riverclan=Ravenclaw; Windclan=Hufflepuff; and Shadowclan=Slytherin. Because they really are more or less the same, besides the fact that they come from two totally different book series. So I looked at many fan fictions, many pictures, many blogs about Hetalia Hogwarts houses. I tried to match each as best as I could, and I tried to ignore alliances. As you can tell, I split up SuFin. . Which, honestly, was painful, but it makes more sense than putting all allies in Thunderclan and all Axis is Shadowclan when some of their personalities just don't fit the criteria for each clan. **

**England- Shadowclan **

**Lichestein- Windclan **

**Romano- Windclan **

**Italy-Windclan **

**Sealand-Thunderclan **

**Japan- Riverclan **

**America- Thunderclan **

**Canada-Thunderclan **

**Prussia-Shadowclan **

**Spain- Thunderclan **

**Germany-Shadowclan **

**France-Riverclan **

**China-Riverclan **

**Russia-Shadowclan **

**Austria-Riverclan **

**Hungary-Riverclan **

**Belarus-Shadowclan **

**Switzerland-Thunderclan **

**Finland-Thunderclan **

**Denmark- Thunderclan **

**Iceland- Riverclan **

**Norway- Shadowclan **

**Lithuania-Windclan **

**Poland-Windclan **

**Sweden- Shadowclan **

**Ukraine- Windclan **

**Estonia-Riverclan **

**Latvia- Windclan **

**If I forgot any, sorry! I'll add them on next time. **

**Ciao my lovelies!**


End file.
